A New Portal Opens
by Usako Shields
Summary: What happens when Endymion and the Dovahkin have to join forces to defeat Queen Beryl and Aldwin? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Nephrite stood at the base of a tall mountain and stared up. "I must pay tribute to our neighboring kingdom?" he asked himself with a laugh, "Those fools think that their fawning over our Queen Beryl will end our hatred of them?" His laugh grew loud and cynical as he began his hike up the mountain trail.

As the minion of the dark queen ascended higher up the slope, a figure appeared with a helm on his head and two swords in his hands. It was impossible to know how he got there, but before Nephrite could react, the figure raised his hands and shouted in an unknown language, "Fus roh DAH!" A sharp wave of energy rammed into Nephrite like a freight train, toppling him off the mountain.

Confused, with the world spinning endlessly around him, Nephrite looked up the mountain. _What the hell was that strange person? _He asked himself in shock as the multiple landscapes merged into one. The ground below Nephrite started shaking as a large winged beast flew over the crest of the mountain. _Is that a yuoma? IT CAN'T BE! I've never seen one that size! _Nephrite stood in shock as the beast was dragged to the ground by a blue essence. Flames roared from the beasts beak.

"I have to get out of here, and fast!" Nephrite said as he transported himself back to Beryl's palace.

"Nephrite!" Queen Beryl's voice boomed through the cave system resounding off of the walls and roof, "Why do you come before me so soon after I sent you to pay tribute to Queen Serenity and King Endymion?"

"I encountered some difficulties," Nephrite said as he bowed low, hiding his now soiled face with his mane of red hair.

"Explain yourself!" Her harsh voice made Nephrite flinch.

"I was traveling up the mountain trail into the White Moon Kingdom, when a stranger appeared before me," Nephrite explained, "This man was abnormal, and was able to throw me down the mountain with some ancient magic words."

"He was descending the mountain from the White Moon Kingdom?" Beryl asked eyes wide and leaning forward as if he was whispering.

"It would seem so," Nephrite answered, "Though there was a large winged beast, and it seems that he was battling this beast with only his voice."

Beryl turned her head to the side in contemplation. Brows furrowed and lips pouted, Beryl waved her hand in dismissal and Nephrite left.

"Is this war between the Dark Kingdom, and the White Moon Kingdom?" Beryl asked in a quite and raspy voice, "Or is this something else?"

**A/N: I'd like to give credit to my super awesome amazing friend who, not only partially wrote paragraph 2, but inspired this entire adventure! thx C.J!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ground shook beneath the White Moon palace. Wall hanging fell to the floor and furniture moved across the room. Guards stood staring at the accumulating storm, almost as if the storm had caused the ground beneath their feet to seize.

"What was that?" Endymion asked the guard who ran panicked into the throne room.

"I, I don't know," the guard gasped, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword, "A beast flew over the kingdom over the mountains to the east, bringing the storm with him."

"Was it one of Beryl's Youmas?" Endymion asked his voice harsh and demanding.

"No my lord," He panted, "It was much too large. It seemed to be from another world. When the beast landed on the mountain, there was a horrible force that shook the Kingdom, I'm sure that the Dark Kingdom felt the shock as well."

"We must call counsel with the Dark Kingdom, "Endymion declared as he dismissed the guard, "I'm sure the Dark Kingdom is behind this attack. If not, then we must both work to discover the truth."

Endymion walked through the palace halls searching for his advisor. Artemis had quite the habit of being around when he isn't needed, and being nowhere when he is needed. In the last room of the dungeon, before Endymion would determine that sending Luna or Motoki would be easier, he found Artemis, sleeping at his writing desk.

"Artemis!" Endymion shouted, startling the man so much that he jumped onto his feet knocking over his chair.

"Master Endymion!" he asked wide eyed and standing straight and tall.

"I need you to pay visit to the Dark Kingdom," Endymion said, "I've sent notice to Beryl of your arrival. You must be there and soon"

"Yes Master Endymion!" Artemis shouted as his figure wavered like smoke and disappeared.

"This should be interesting," Endymion said with a sigh before walking out of the damp dungeon room, set on finding his Queen and their warriors to alert them to the current dangers.

It wasn't long before he heard Serenity and the guards talking loudly in one of the dining halls. Opening the door, the occupants of the room turned to look at him in unison.

"King Endymion," the four guards said in unison as they stood up to bow.

"Makoto, Rei, Ami, Minako," He greeted them individually, "I'm glad to find the four of you with Serenity."

"Sir, do you know what the earthquake was caused by?" Ami asked, her bright blue eyes filled with wonder and fear.

"There was a monster that appeared, and that is the extent of my knowledge," He said, looking over the group of wemon.

Each had their own power, their own planet that was at their command. Ami, with her blue eyes, and aqua colored hair, controlled the powers of water granted to her by Mercury. Rei; filled with a fiery attitude and dark raven colored hair, got her powers from Mars, and controlled fire, and was quite the force to be reckoned with. Minako was different, with soft blonde hair and kind light blue eyes, more of a lover than a fighter, she controlled the powers of Venus, and though she didn't have an element, she had a list of triumphs that was rather impressive. Lastly was Makoto, strong, and very passionate with amber hair and wicked green eyes, she controlled lightning and thunder, ruled by Jupiter; few ever wanted to cross her path. All of them were Serenity's personal guard, and were more than ready to lend their lives in the name of the White Moon Kingdom.

"Was it one of Beryl's youma?" Serenity asked, tugging on one of her long blond pig tails, eyes wide with fear.

"We don't believe so," Endymion sighed, "Either way, we've set for a Counsel, Beryl and her warriors, and ourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Beryl stood alone staring at the glowing red crystal that illuminates the cavernous room. Something was off, if that was a beast of the White Kingdom, wouldn't it have attacked the Dark Palace already? If it wasn't, what was it there for? Who would it attack? What was the meaning of its appearance? And that man that Nephrite had mentioned, who was he, what was he doing in this place?

"Queen Beryl," the voice caught her off guard, "We have a message from Endymion of the White Moon Kingdom."

"And that message says?" she asked the rather small blond man who addressed her.

"They're sending a representative over to take us to a counsel in the White Palace." He said, his voice sounding as whiny as ever, but he was a good servant, he did all he could to please his queen.

"Then tell Nephrite, Kunzite, and Ziosite to prepare for the trip," she said, as he bowed to exit the throne room, "And Jedite, hurry!"

_If Endymion is sending for counsel then I doubt that it's a White Moon beast. _Beryl thought to herself. Something was wrong, and Beryl would end this, regardless of the consequences. _Though, perhaps this creature has the ability to awaken Queen Metaria!_ A wicked grin crossed her pale made up face_. _

Artemis, the drone of King Endymion showed up only moments after Jedite left the room. His fatigued and pale face told her that he'd been awakened before he appeared before her.

"Artemis," Queen Beryl said, as Artemis gave a shallow bow, "What is the meaning of Endymion's call to counsel?"

"The King is calling this counsel to discuss the bizarre creature that's entered our realm." Artemis said with a start. As if Beryl had threatened him.

"Then let us proceed to your King's council" Beryl snarled, "Ziosite, Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite!"

The four men rushed into the throne room. Standing tall each man took a place beside Beryl. Each man standing in a certain place, almost like they were positioned by rank. Jedite and Kunzite standing nearest to Beryl, while Nephrite and Ziosite stood farthest away.

With a bright flash of light, all six figures disappeared from the Dark Kingdom throne room, and reappeared in the dining hall of the White Moon Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"King Endymion, what is the purpose of this counsel?" Beryl demanded taking her seat at the dining table across from Endymion and Serenity.

Beryl signed for her four soldier to sit as wall, Jedite took the seat across from the strong will Makoto, Kunzite took his seat across from Minako, Nephrite sat across from Ami, and Ziosite sat across from Rei. The brief idea, that somehow those four had regained the memories of their past life flashed through Beryl's mind. _I they remember who they were, there's no way to keep my control over them!_ Beryl thought, glancing at the people around her, remembering that each of her soldiers were once in love with the girl they sat across from. _I will never allow that to happen, and if Endymion wants to play this way, then I'll play right along. _

"I've called you here to discuss this growing threat to our world," Endymion said, standing to make his short speech.

"We have reason to believe that the creature that appeared have come through a portal from another world," Serenity interject, her eyes wide blue eyes never leaving Beryl.

"How can you be so certain?" Beryl scoffed at Serenity.

"A computer scan of the region where the creature appeared shows a rift that was opened through time and space," Ami replied quickly, almost like she knew that there was building tension between the monarchs, "It was a large enough rift to allow several of those creatures to pass through, as well as another, much smaller creature."

"I saw one of those beasts attacking a man!" Nephrite jumped up excited, "But he didn't seem like he came from either of out kingdoms."

"What did this man look like? Where was it?" Ami jumped up as well, pulling a small teal computer out of her pocket to note everything Nephrite was saying.

"Ami, would you and Nephrite continue this discussion in the map room please?" Endymion suggested hoping that together, without the interruptions of the rest of the counsel, they could establish much more detail about the situation.

Ami and Nephrite rushed from the table to the adjoining room that Endymion used to map his kingdom, and on occasion, check the status of the Dark Kingdom. _They seem to get along well_, Endymion thought, _almost like they were a couple like Serenity and myself_, _but, I'm not sure, all I know is that they were once my own soldiers, long before the war that Queen Beryl began, the War that wipe our memories of how life was when there was only one kingdom on Earth, and the Moon Kingdom. _Endymion's thoughts were scattered, and confused him, but the hostile look that crossed Beryl's face suggested that there may be more to the idea than he thought.

"We absolutely need to get to the bottom of this," Endymion declared with an unwavering certainty, pushing his thoughts to the side, "I suggest that we BOTH send scouts to investigate the area near the rift."

"Agreed," Beryl said with a snarl, "Ziosite! You will go investigate."

"Yes Queen Beryl," he said with a slight bow that mused his caramel blond hair.

"Rei, you will accompany him," Endymion said, "You know the mountain area better than anyone else."

"Of course King Endymion," Rei replied through her teeth. With that Rei and Ziosite stood quickly and walked through the door.

"Now what Endymion?" Beryl asked resting her sharp chin on her hand, eyebrows raised, "What are the rest of us going to do?"

"We'll wait." He replied taking his seat with Serenity, "Might I you join us for diner?"

"That I will," Beryl replied sitting up straight in her chair, folding her hands on the table. _He's planning something, _Beryl thought watching him closely,_ He can't remember, it's impossible, I wiped the memories of the Shitennou from his memories long ago when I took them from him, when I tried to overthrow the kingdom of Earth. My plan might have failed, and we may still be in the same situation, but I have an eternity to destroy Endymion and everything he loves, he will feel the loneliness that I felt, the lack of any love. He will be mine._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You really saw a man?" Ami asked intrigued when they got into the map room.

"Yes, I did," Nephrite replied with pride, "He appeared out of the mountain mist."

"What did he look like?" Ami said, making sure to correctly type everything that Nephrite told her.

"Well, he was muscular, and very tall, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet. And he was wearing some kind of armor." Nephrite explained slowly, eyebrows knit together as he tried to remember every detail. "He also had an axe in his hand… and that's all I remember before he yelled and I flew off of the mountain."

Ami looked up from her computer in shock, "You mean he yelled at you, and that sent you FLYING off the mountain?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of magic I guess," he shrugged, "He did the same when the first beast showed up, he yelled at it, and it fell to the ground in some blue light. But he was speaking another language that I couldn't understand."

"Nephrite, just curious, but why were you climbing the mountain?" Ami asked, head tilted to the side.

"Queen Beryl sent me to pay honors to your King," Nephrite answered blushing.

"Why?" Ami asked, interests peaked.

"Something about winning over Endymion," He looked down and away from Ami, "I'm not too sure, she keeps mentioning something about his past, but, I'm far from her favorite, so she will never tell me anything."

"Well, regardless," Ami sighed closing her computer, "We need to find out who this man is, and Rei sent me a message saying that she, and Ziosite are going to investigate, so there's nothing more that we can do here."

"I agree," Nephrite replied looking into Ami's now saddened aqua eyes.

Ami and Nephrite returned to the dining hall in silence. Taking their seats they waited for their meals to arrive. The entire hall was empty of sound save the light sounds of eating. Beryl was watching Endymion and Serenity closely, and Makoto was watching her, not even trying to hide her obvious dislike of the woman.

"I've received message that Rei and Ziosite won't return until tomorrow afternoon," Ami said quietly to Endymion.

"Queen Beryl, since our scouts won't return until tomorrow," Endymion said turning to look at Beryl directly, "You're welcome to stay here until they return."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Beryl said standing, "But I must return to the Dark Kingdom, but Jedite, Kunzite and Nephrite shall remain here in my stead."

With that statement, Beryl evaporated from the dining room.

**A/N: I know that chapters are short, but Chapter 6 to the end, are lengthy chapters. I just needed to establish minor plot details, and the easiest way was to switch major POV in short chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rei and Ziosite stood outside the White Moon Palace looking at the distant mountain. "I can transport us there much faster than we can walk." Ziosite suggested.

"Let's just get this over with," Rei said with a sigh stepping closer to Ziosite. Within seconds they appeared at the base of the mountain path.

"Should we split up to cover more ground?" Ziosite asked.

"No way!" Rei shouted her eyes flashing with a bright fire, "I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Alright," Ziosite said, raising his hands in surrender, "Then we will walk together, side by side so that neither one of us deceives the other."

"Fine," Rei snorted flipping her raven hair over her shoulder.

They ascended the mountain in silence. Rei focused on the movements on the right side of the trail, and Ziosite focused on the left side. From time to time Rei would sneak a look over at Ziosite. _He's fairly feminine isn't he,_ she thought, _but despite that he's BEAUTIFAL! _Rei shook her head violently trying to get the thought to disappear.

Ziosite caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did something fall in your hair?" he asked still facing forward.

"WHAT?" Rei squealed turning bright red.

"You shook your head," Ziosite replied, "Did something fall in your hair?"

"NO!" Rei said stopping to rage, "Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't," Ziosite replied coldly turning to face Rei, "You were watching me until you shook your head."

"How would you know I was watching you unless you were watching me?" Rei accused, fire burning brightly in her eyes.

"You were looking right at me," he said, "It's hard not to notice when your head is turned to face me."

"SO?" Rei spat.

Ziosite reached up and grabbed Rei's chin pulling her face closer to his, "So if you like what you see, I'm right here."

Letting go of Rei, Ziosite turned and continued up the path, leaving Rei standing behind him in shock. _Why in the world did I just do that? _Ziosite asked himself, _Why is it that all of this feels familiar._

Rei stood staring at Ziosite walk ahead in shock. _What the HELL was that for?_ Rei screamed in her head. She stood still watching the back of Ziosite's honey blond head. Movement to the right of the trail just behind Ziosite caught her attention. What looked like a gigantic lizard was hiding in the bushes, it's green scales acting like camouflage. It opened its beaked jaw ready to attack.

"ZIOSITE GET DOWN!" Rei screamed running towards him.

"What?" Ziosite turned confused.

Rei tackled Ziosite to the ground seconds before the lizard like creature bit into the space where Ziosite had been standing. When Rei landed she quickly stood back up to face the creature. Seeing the beast as it lumbered out from its hiding place to attack.

"YOUMA TAISAN!" Rei yelled, summoning a ball of fire an shooting it at the beast.

The creature roared, sending out a wall of energy that threw Rei backwards into a tree.

"REI!" Ziosite yelled crawling to the defeated Rei, "Rei are you ok? REI! WAKE UP!" Ziosite checked her pulse; it was there, but very faint and wavering. _Rei, hang in there please. _Ziosite begged, _I just need to destroy that thing that hurt you. _

Ziosite stood and faced the beast, sword drawn. As the beast opened up his jaw to attack again, a force, almost identical to the force that hit Rei, flew from the side of the trail into the beast's face. A wild looking man appeared out of the forest, ax swinging wildly at the beast. Within moments the beast reeled backwards defeated. As soon as the carcass fell onto the ground it seemed to evaporate into a glimmering gold smoke that surrounded the bizarre warrior.

"Who are you?" Ziosite demanded straightening his stance and tightening his grip on his blade.

"I am the Bjoatr, dragon slayer of Skyrim," he said in a deep harsh voice, "Who are you, and what is this place."

"I am Ziosite," his tone confident and almost king like, "A Shitennou of the Earth. This is the White Moon kingdom, home of King Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, and Queen Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom. The castle is just past the valley at the base of this mountain. I request that you attend counsel there as soon as you can."

"I will be there," the large man replied, swinging his ax onto his back, "I will meet you there."

The man ran off down the hill. _It's too dangerous to travel with Rei injured and too dangerous to teleport her as well. _Ziosite thought kneeling beside Rei; _we'll have to stay here until she's able to move._

Ziosite quickly set up a crude camp, building a fire and clearing an area to lay Rei down, resting her head on a pile of leaves. Looking at the area around where Rei fell, Ziosite found a small red computer. Opening up the little computer Ziosite saw a message from Ami, asking when they would be returning to the palace. Ziosite sent the quick reply that they would be back the next day. An hour passed and Ziosite checked Rei's pulse again, it was finally strong and even. Ziosite decided to take the opportunity to find the river to fill up his canteen for drinking water.

Rei woke up looking at the green leafs swirling around in circles above her head. She blinked her eyes quickly making the spinning stop. As soon as the world stopped spinning, Rei sat up and crawled over to the nearest tree and looked around the clearing. There was a fire, and a clearing where she had been laid down, other than that, there was no sign of Ziosite. Her head was throbbing, but slowly Rei also realized that the creature was gone too. _Did the monster get Ziosite? _Rei started to panic, looking around for any little sight of the man. _Why do I care? It's not like he's a friend or anything, he's the enemy. He can't be gone! No, please no._ Rei put her hand over her eyes trying to hold in the tears that where pushing to escape.

As Ziosite walked back into camp he could see Rei sitting against a tree. "How are you feeling?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," Rei moaned, "Just tired and thought you took off on me."

"No, I was here. I just went to the river to get water." He reassured her giving her the canteen.

"Where did that thing go?" Rei asked before taking a sip from the canteen.

"Some man, I think the same man Nephrite says he saw killed it," he said, "I moved the bones off of the path not too long ago."

"Oh, okay then," Rei said, sounding tired as she let her guard down.

"You should rest," Ziosite said looking at the darkening sky. "Personally, I'm exhausted as well."

"Ok," Rei replied quietly already falling back to sleep.

Ziosite sat next to Rei, resting his head on the tree. His eyes closed for a minute, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, not until he knew Rei would be absolutely alright. After a moment, he could feel an arm reach around his waist. Ziosite jumped eye's flying open only to see Rei cuddling up to him still completely asleep. _Why does this feel so familiar? _Ziosite asked himself before relaxing. He ran his fingers through her soft raven hair, clearing out leaves and twigs. _She's pretty damn strong for such a pretty little thing. _Ziosite sat thinking through the day before he dozed off, still stroking Rei's hair.

**The Dream**

"_ZIOSITE!" Rei screamed happily throwing her arms around his neck._

"_How's my Rei?" He asked returning her embrace and burying his face in her hair._

"_GREAT!" Rei said, "I'm just happy that the Golden Kingdom and White Moon Kingdom are joining together! We can all finally be together, Ami and Nephrite, Makoto and Jedite, Minako and Kunzite, and you and I. All in one Kingdom!" _

"_That's true," Ziosite replied calmly, taking a step back to look at Rei in her red formal dress she only wore when Serenity held court. "But, Beryl, she's jealous, dangerously so. I don't know what she's planning, but it could tear the Kingdoms into two again. It could tear us apart."_

_Rei looked down crossing her arms in front of her. "I know," she responded quietly, "But I'll keep fighting! I will NEVER forget you!"_

"_I know love," he said with a horrible feeling coming over him, "Hopefully we'll prevent all of this. But Beryl is getting powerful, and if she succeeds, we may forget everything that we know."_

Ziosite opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright morning light. _That wasn't just a dream, _he sighed, letting the memory settle into his mind, lifting a mist on the past that he hadn't noticed until then. Rei was still asleep against his chest, eyes tightly closed, almost like she was having a nightmare. _I'll let her sleep, she needs it,_ Ziosite thought, _though, I hope her dreams aren't horrible. _

"Ziosite, are you awake?" Rei whispered

"Yeah, thought I thought you were still sleeping," Ziosite replied.

"I just woke up, from, the weirdest dream," she said, tightening her hold of Ziosite, "But I think… I think it was a memory."

"Then, that means Beryl won," he sighed letting his head drop and his honey colored bangs hang in his face.

"I didn't mean to forget you!" Rei sobbed into his shirt.

"I know," he replied starting to shake, "I didn't mean to forget you either, and as soon as we return to the White Moon Palace, I will swear my loyalty to Endymion once again. I will NEVER serve Beryl again!"

"Then, let's go home," Rei said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. With a bright flash they sat on the Palace steps. They stood, turning in unison to walk back into the dining hall they'd left the day before, where'd they had left as enemies, and returned as who they truly where.

**A/N: Yes, a long chapter! Expect more like this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ami was the only one sitting in the dining hall when Ziosite and Rei walked in. "I thought you would be back in the afternoon," Ami said looking up at the two.

"We've come back early too be here before the warrior who came through the portal arrives at the Palace," Ziosite replied coldly.

"OH!" Ami said jumping up, "Then I must go and get everyone!"

Ami rushed through the door communicator in hand to get a hold of Minako and Makoto. Rei listened to her hurried footsteps fade before she slacked her poster and sighed. Looking over at Ziosite she could see that he was looking down at his feet. "I hope all of this goes well," Rei said, hoping to break the silence that fell between them.

"it will, trust me," he replied, looking up with a spark of fire in his eyes, "Beryl will NOT win this war, I will make sure that peace returns to this realm."

"I really hope you're right, but," she said looking at the door that Ami had just left, "What about the others? I mean, Kunzite and Minako were absolutely crazy about each other, but now, they won't believe anything we say about it they hate each other so much."

"We cannot tell them," replied sternly, "They have to learn it for themselves.

Ami walked back through the door followed by Minako and Makoto all fully dressed in their battle uniforms weapons in hand. "Rei!" Minako yelled, "Transform NOW!"

"On it Sailor Venus," Rei replied, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" A flash of bright red light flashed transforming Rei into Sailor Mars.

"Ziosite! You as well," General Kunzite said busting into the room.

"Zoi!" he said quickly, his basic grey uniform turned into a black formal Lieutenants gear.

"That's better," Kunzite said, "Now, we need to be able the know exactly when this man will be here."

"We have the Palace guard patrolling the regions around the castle," Minako interjected, poison lacing her words.

"Everyone stand down, and just wait," Endymion walked through the door in his own battle fatigues, "We will sit, and enjoy lunch while we wait. Kunzite, have you received word from Queen Beryl regarding whether or not she will attend?"

"She told me that she will not be attending," Kunzite replied coolly, "She says that she was called on by someone who claims to speak on behalf of the beasts."

"I assume that you were asked to remain here then," Serenity said, walking in red boots clicking on the marble floor prepared to lead the Senshi into battle.

"Then let us wait," Endymion declared.

"King Endymion, may I speak with you in private?" Ziosite asked walking toward his once King and master.

"Of course," Endymion said leading Ziosite into the map room.

"What do you know of the past of the Dark Kingdom?" Ziosite asked once the door closed behind him.

"I… now that I think about it, I don't know anything," Endymion said, "It's a blank space in my memory. Like there was something there, that replaced a memory, but it's gone now."

"What if I told you that the Dark Kingdom was once the Golden Kingdom, YOUR Kingdom, and this Kingdom was Serenity's, and only Serenity's, Silver Moon Kingdom? What if I told you, that the four Generals of the Dark Kingdom where once four kings of the Gold Kingdom, your Generals. What if I told you that Beryl was once only a Lady of the Gold Court who grew jealous of Serenity? What if I told you that every Senshi and every General had their own story, just like yours and Serenity's?" Ziosite said forcefully, hoping that with every question he reminded Endymion of his past.

Every word that Ziosite said struck another chord in Endymion's memory. Pictures and sights returned to their rightful place. Ziosite was right, Beryl seized his kingdom after taking control of his shitennou's minds, she tore the kingdom back into two, removing his memories and tearing love apart, making lovers' enemies.

"Does anyone else remember?" Endymion asked looking at Ziosite, letting him know that he knew the truth now.

"Only Rei and I," Ziosite answered, "And now you, and no doubt the Queen will start remembering."

"Then, we'll keep it that way," Endymion resolved, "We'll let the others learn their own stories."

"King Endymion!" Kunzite and Minako burst through the door simultaneously, "The warrior is here."

"Then let us meet in the dining hall," Endymion pushed pasted the hot headed duo into the dining hall, followed closely by Ziosite and the other two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beryl returned to the Dark Kingdom alone. Her shitennou could handle themselves in the White Moon Kingdom, after all, she had COMPLETE control of their minds. _I just have to keep my eyes on Nephrite,_ Beryl thought looking into the bright red orb of Metalia's power, _I have a feeling that he'll be the one to break the spell first. I can already feel the tug of memory, and I doubt it's from Ziosite, he's too hard headed. _A deep growl shook Beryl out of her thought. Turning around Beryl saw the large black mass as it entered the throne room.

"What ARE you?" Beryl called out, hoping that either the creature would answer or flee.

"I am a Dovah, dragon in your tongue," The creature said in his deep rumbling voice, "Master of the dragon race, I am called Aldwin."

"So, you are the creature that appeared through the rift in time!" Beryl replied in shock.

"I am the creature that entered this world through the portal," he replied, emotionless, "I created the portal, to trap the Dragonborn, Dovahkin, and end his life."

"And so you brought an army to defeat a single little human?" Beryl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He is powerful, and has killed and absorbed the souls of my many kin," he growled angry at Beryl's attack.

"Then I can help you," Beryl smirked, "How is it that you control those creatures you called dragons?"

"My soul," he said, "That is how I control the dovah, but no puny mortal could aid my kind."

"Hehehahahahahahahahahahah!" Beryl laughed, lifting the staff that sat next to her throne, "I am everything but a puny mortal!"

Beryl pointed the staff at the beast, the bulb on the end began to glow bright red, "This world will be mine, and YOU will be my key to unlocking the future of the Dark Kingdom!"

The beast was enveloped in a red light that constrained its movement. After a moment, a gold mist mixed with the red glow, and the combination of mist and magic flowed from the collapsing beast into Beryl's outstretched hand. As the twirling light faded the beasts bones turned to ash, and Beryl could feel the powers of the dragon race flow through her. Words, names, and entire life flew through her mind, almost like a forgotten memory now remembered.

With a shout that shook the cave, Beryl summand and army of beasts, all at her command. "I've killed and absorb you're master," she commanded, "Now obey me!"

"I am Endymion, King of the White Moon Palace, and this is my court, as well as the court of our sister sovereignty, the Dark Kingdom," Endymion announced walking up to the large mystery man, "May I ask who you are, and on what conditions you entered my realm?"

"I am the dovahkin of Skyrim," the man replied his voice gruff and weathered, "I can to this realm to destroy the dragon Aldwin and restore peace to my homeland."

"Your homeland is under attack by these creatures?" Serenity asked, blue eyes wide with sympathy.

"Yes m'lady," he replied.

"Then we will aid you on your quest," she replied, "We are apt soldiers, and will aid you in any way that we can."

"You're aid is welcome, but these beasts are powerful," the man said, "There's no telling what damage your soldiers will take."

"We are prepared to die defending our land," Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto said in unison.

"Then stay ready, Aldwin is planning a mass attack," the man said, "He will attack at any time. For now, I must be off to find necessary items."

With that, the man walked out of the palace into the wilderness once more. Endymion and his court stood staring at the door for a long moment, staring at the door before dispersing to different parts of the castle, Minako to the training fields, Makoto to the observation tower, Ami to the library, only Rei, the king and queen, and shitennou remained in the hall.

"We must return to the Dark Kingdom soon," Kunzite said, looking at Endymion with a cold, distant stare, "The battle for this man is not our responsibility; I pity you for taking in strays."

Endymion smiled, "Maybe you're the one who should be pitied."

Kunzite stepped forward, ready to argue Endymion's statement when the doors flew open behind him. Beryl stood in the doorway, hands outstretched, and hideous grin stretched across her face. "This is the end Endymion," she declared, "The Dark Kingdom will triumph over this land, and now, I have the power to over throw you, and your Senshi! A beast appeared at Beryl's side, she set her hand on its scaled head like it was a faithful pet. "These beasts are in my control now, and now, you will suffer for the pain you caused me," she laughed, horrid grin widening, "Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite, Ziosite, return to the Kingdom!"

"Yes my queen," Kunzite, Jedite, and Nephrite said in unison turning to the door.

"Ziosite! What is the meaning of your disobedience?" Beryl demanded, making the the Shitennou turn to look at their companion.

"I know the truth Beryl," Ziosite replied, looking at the woman coldly, "And I will remain here."

Rage showed in Beryl's eyes, "Then you have chosen to die a traitor," she growled, "your death will come swift. Endymion, I will return tomorrow, so prepare your Senshi for their deaths."

Beryl and the shitennou left slamming the doors closed behind them. None looking back at their comrade, their friend, Ziosite didn't expect them too, it would be a long time before they knew the truth, before they would realize the errors they'd made. For now, all they knew was that they would have to find the dragonborn before Beryl returned.

"Serenity, call Michiru and Hakura," Endymion said, "They'll need to prepare defenses, and they'll know how to find the Dragonborn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"That insolent FOOL!" Beryl shouted at the three remaining shitennou.

"He will be made to suffer my queen," Kunzite said with a bow.

"That he will," Beryl said as she looked at the glowing orb, "Meteria will not be pleased with this."

"My Queen?" Nephrite stepped up, "What is it?"

"LEAVE ME NOW!" Beryl commanded.

The three men rushed out of the hall at Beryl's command. She stared deeper into the depth of the orb. _If all else fails, I will use your powers Metalia,_ Beryl thought as a searing pain shot through her chest, _This battle will not be easy, this new power is taking a bigger toll on me than I expected._ Beryl stood clutching her chest for a moment before leaving the throne room to retire, after all Kunzite had already planned the battle, and the dragons were at her command. As Beryl got closer to her rooms, she could see Kunzite leaning on the wall beside her door.

"Queen Beryl," Kunzite said standing tall as she approached, "Are you certain about tomorrows battle?"

"Don't you DARE question me Kunzite!" Beryl snapped.

"I'm not questioning you, I'm worried," Kunzite replied.

"Then prepare for battle and leave me!" Beryl sneered, "NOW!"

"Fine," Kunzite turned to walk down the hall when Beryl gasped loudly behind him. He turned to see her doubled over on the floor clutching her chest. "BERYL!"

"Just help me to my room and leave," she gasped.

"This war will destroy everything," Kunzite muttered under his breath quiet enough that Beryl couldn't here as he bent down and lifted her up.

"This is an unfortunate event," the Dovahkin told Endymion, "It seems this Queen Beryl has assumed control of the dragons, or alliance."

"Yes," Endymion sighed rubbing his aching temples, "And she seems to have more power than we have estimated."

"Then prepare your soldiers to battle the dovah," the man said standing to leave, "They will be the more difficult battle, if, as you yourself said, the other warriors can be shifted to fight along our side."

The man left, leaving behind Endymion and Serenity sitting exhausted in the map room. Serenity stood, wrapping her arms around Endymion from behind. "This will all be fine," she assured him kissing him softly on the top of the head. He was silent for a while, sitting and staring at the strategic map, now marked with various battle plans. One in particular made him worry, if there were only dragons in the battle, the Senshi had no chance, even with the Dovahkin. The outlook was grim.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked after a moment of silence, "You know that they will remember, more than likely during the battle, you don't have to worry."

"I know Serenity, but," Endymion stood too look at his wife, "I don't want to chance the lives of the Senshi, or the shitennou."

"I know Endymion," Serenity said, walking around the chair to get closer to him, "But it's all gonna be alright!"

"I hope you're right Serenity," he said wrapping his arms around her thin waist, "But for now, the only thing that we can do is wait for the battle."

"I know," Serenity stretched up to kiss him on the lips, "So, let's head to bed."

The next morning came quickly, the sun filling the landscape like a white fire as Kunzite stepped out of the Dark Kingdom's castle. The battle would be soon, the dragons were assembled, though there were only four of them, he knew that the Senshi would be in for quite a battle. _My confidence in Beryl is fading, _Kunzite thought just as Nephrite and Jedite walked up behind him.

"General, preparations are finished," Nephrite said, "We're ready to advance."

"Are the dragons ready?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes," Jedite replied, "And Beryl has approved our advancements."

"Then we'll be off," Kunzite resolved.

With a flash of light, the three men, and six beasts, disappeared from the Dark Kingdom, some for their last time.

Minako stood in the middle of the large field that was destined to be bathed in blood by sunset. "It's brighter then bell out here," she commented shading her eyes.

"You mean 'brighter than hell' Minako," Ami said from behind her.

"Whatever," Minako shrugged, "Ami, can we REALLY trust Ziosite?"

"The King and Queen seem fine with him," Ami said, "And, from what I know, he might have been brain washed, but, I can't say for sure."

"Then be careful around him," Minako said, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Makoto said from behind, "We're all ready, the Dragonborn is ready too."

"Good," Minako said, "Everyone get in position, this is going to start soon."

The bright flash light the battle field as the three Shitennou and their dragon partners appeared on the field. Minako and the Senshi took their stances, standing in a strategic triangle, Minako standing at the point, Ami and Makoto in the line to Minako's right, and Ziosite and Rei to her left. The Dragonborn was the first to advance, pushing into battle with two of the beasts. The remaining dragons made their advances, as dual teams, Makoto and Ami, and Rei and Ziosite pushed the two beasts back attacking with everything they had in them. Jedite and Nephrite though, advanced to flank Minako.

Jedite swung at Minako from the right, but his blow was parried by Endymion who stepped onto the battle field moments before, hoping that his involvement would awaken the shitennou. Nephrite was stopped by a harsh kick to the face by Serenity, whose sole purpose was to keep the Senshi safe, and perhaps spare the shitennou in the process.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Endymion shouted at Minako, who stood there in awe of the actions of her King and Queen.

Minako snapped out of her wonder in time to catch Kunzites advance on her. His blade slicing shallowly at her exposed arms. Minako winced but countered his attack with an arching swing of her own blade that caught the side of his sculpted cheek. "You stupid bitch" he hissed as he swung again, this time only hitting the steel blade of Minako's sword. As time passed, neither Minako, nor Kunzite could gain an advantage over the other.

Makoto and Ami looked up from their defeated prey that was slowly melting into ash. All they could see was the battle between Kunzite and Minako; it was almost as if the other battles weren't even on the same field.

"There's something familiar about their battle," Ami said watching the two.

"You're right, but," Makoto looked away, "I think we need to help the others now."

"Agreed," Ami said running beside Makoto to assist Rei and Ziosite who seemed to struggling against the odds of battle.

Ignoring the battles raging around them, Kunzite and Minako's only focus was defeating the other. Their swordsmanship was equally matched, every blow blocked, and every attempted to gain more ground was parried. Sweat dripped from Kunzite's brow, falling into his eyes and blurring his vision. Minako saw his stance falter as he tried to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. She stepped back a pace, swinging her blade low clipping his shin deeply causing him to fall to his knees.

Minako moved quick, kicking his blade away from his reach, and knocking him flat on his back, holding her blade to his exposed throat. She looked down at the man at the end of her blade, his cool gray eyes staring at up at her. There was something familiar about that face that was frozen in fear and pain.

"Haven't we battled before?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"What?" Minako yelled, creatures and humans shouted behind her.

"This seems familiar," He answered as he watched Minako's eyes grow uncertain.

"It does, but… but why?" Minako's hand started shaking and her stance faltered.

Kunzite took the opportunity to try to turn the table. He reached up and grabbed Minako's wrist pulling down hoping that she'll fight back helping him pull himself off the ground. Though, instead of Minako fighting back, she let him pull her down, knowing that fighting would help him more than stop him.

As Minako fell she rolled letting herself land beside him rather than on his chest. As she landed, the world around them seemed to fade revealing two dark shadows walking toward them.

"Lord Kunzite! Lady Minako!" The shadows said in unison, "Remember who you are!"

_Their surroundings shifted showing a palace Training field. Kunzite and Minako were in a one on one duel, laughing playfully._

"_Kunzite!" Minako squealed ducking under his high swing._

"_Oh come on Minako, why are you stopping in the middle of a battle!" Kunzite laughed putting his sword back in its sheath. _

"_Why do you have to be so mean," Minako complained stomping her feet on the ground._

"_You know well enough that when you duel you can't stop and complain when it's not fair," Kunzite told her placing his callused hand on her shoulder._

"_But YOU should be nice to me," Minako whined, "You should be nice and You should give me a break."_

"_But Minako, none of the other men you'll fight will be me," Kunzite laughed, moving his hand from her shoulder the back of her neck._

"_But you ARE you," Minako pouted._

"_Hehe, fine," Kunzite laughed as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips._

"_Kunzite," Minako whispered as she pulled away, "Promise me we'll never have to fight." _

"_I promise," Kunzite said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, "We will never fight, I love you too much to ever fight you for real."_

The battle field reappeared in front of them. Minako sat knees to her chest crying while Kunzite sat propped up on his elbows staring blankly ahead of him. Both sat in silence letting the memories and emotions settle in their minds.

"Minako," Kunzite said quietly, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Minako sobbed.

"Minako, I'm so sorry," Kunzite said dragging himself closer to her.

"Kunzite!" Minako gasped throwing her arms around his broad shoulders, "I'm so sorry Kunzite! I never meant to hurt you!"

"I know Minako," Kunzite whispered returning her embrace.

Minako let herself cry on his shoulder, she sat remembering all the times they'd spent together, and trying to forget that the deep gash in Kunzites leg, the blood, the pain; she'd done all of that. She sat shaking for a moment, blocking the sounds of the battle around her and listening to Kunzite breath.

"You need to help Endymion and Serenity," Kunzite said, taking her tear and blood stained face in his hand, "I'll stay here, once Nephrite and Jedite see that I've fallen, they'll flee and the battle will end for the day."

"Ok," Minako nodded looking into his cool gray eyes; she leaned in and kissed him before jumping to her feel, "It's all gonna be better!"

Kunzite watched the bright blond dash toward her leader before collapsing of exhaustion and blood loss. He watched as Nephrite and Jedite cowered from the battle, he watched as the last dragon turned to ash, and watched the joyous faces of Ziosite and Rei as they embraced after the fight. The last things he saw and hear was Minako running to him yelling his name, as his eyes closed and he succumbed to the darkness, he could hear her panicked voice calling his name, demanding that he woke up, but he couldn't find the strength.

**A/N: Long chapter with a cliff hanger! Please leave your review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Jedite! Nephrite!" Beryl yelled when the two men appeared in the throne room, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were outnumbered," Jedite said coldly, looking at the floor in front of Beryl, "the Senshi and their warrior were too much for the dragons.."

"And Kunzite," Nephrite cut in falling to his knees, "Minako killed him."

Beryl looked at the remaining minions. Her troops were dwindling, and with all but Aldwin's soul destroyed, the portal sealed leaving only six dragons, four of which were now destroyed. "We'll strike again tomorrow," Beryl said, "This time, you'll take an army of Youma as well."

The remaining Shitennou left the room defeated. "He's really gone," Nephrite sighed collapsing in front of his door, "He might have been mean but, I never wanted him dead."

"Well he's gone," Jedite said sharply, "No sense in dwelling on the past, better just listen to Beryl's orders. You're a fool for listening to your feelings."

Jedite slammed his door leaving Nephrite alone in the hall. Nephrite sat for a moment, alone, Jedite's cold words echo in his mind. _I've never followed my emotions,_ he thought, _I mourn the loss of our leader, but, I'm generally so cold inside. So why does feeling something now feel so natural. _

The dining hall was silent as the war worn fighters gathered around the table. Ziosite and the dragonborn were the last to walk in, carrying Kunzites limp body. They laid him down on a clear section of table and stepped away, heads down looking at the floor. Ziosite chanced a look up to search for Minako. He found her head buried in her arms in the corner of the room.

The dragonborn moved to stand beside him, "He's still alive, barely, but he's still there." He said quietly, but loud enough for Ziosite to hear, "If he's on our side, then I can revive him to full health."

"From Minako's reaction, I know he's on our side," Ziosite said, "It would possibly help our battle if he were revived."

"Then for the sake of our battle against the woman who bares Aldwin's soul," the dragonborn declared stepping toward Kunzite, "I'll revive him. LAAS YAH NIR."

Kunzite could hear voices around him, but none of them were louder than mutters. He almost felt like he was floating, moving without having to move. _Am I dead or still alive? _He asked himself searching for some kind of sign that would let him know. Suddenly, a warm energy washed over him, and he could feel the sting of the cut in his leg, the aching pain in his muscles, and a hard surface underneath him. Another wave of warmth washed over him, and the aches and pains vanished, almost like they'd healed completely. Kunzite opened his eyes to see Ziosite and the dragonborn looking down at him.

"Kunzite?" Ziosite said barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Hehehe," Kunzite chuckled, "I guess we're both traitors aren't we?"

"Or, we're not, and Nephrite and Jedite are," Ziosite suggested, "We were always their superiors either way. Other than that, I believe that you should let Minako know that you are alive."

"Minako!" Kunzite said bolting upright almost like he had forgotten something suddenly.

Minako stood up, looking through the crowd of shocked overseers. She could have sworn that Kunzite had just shouted her name, but that was impossible. She walked forward, weaving through the other Senshi to see Kunzite sitting up on the table, very much alive.

"KUNZITE!" she screamed running to him and wrapping her arms around his muscular waist.

Kunzite balanced himself with one hand and putting the other on top of Minako's blonde head, "Hey," he said slightly winded from the sudden blow to his stomach.

"Welcome back General Kunzite," Endymion said patting him on the shoulder.

"It's great to be back Master," Kunzite said looking up at Endymion with a thin grin.

"I have a feeling that Beryl will attack again tomorrow," Endymion sighed, "It's best you rest now… It's best we all rest."

"She'll be using the dark powers of Metaria," Kunzite said, standing up as Minako loosened her grip to allow him to move to talk to Endymion, "Meaning that Jedite and Nephrite will return with an army of youma, and the two remaining dragons."

"We'll prepare in the morning," Endymion said slowly, "For now we need to rest for the battle there."

Endymion turned and walked quickly out of the hall, Serenity following closely behind worry spread across her exhausted face. The others left without a word, Makoto and Ami left without even looking toward Kunzite and Minako, and Ziosite and Rei. Rei lead Ziosite off after hugging Minako quickly, and shooting a threatening glare at Kunzite.

"Well, lets get cleaned up and rest," said Minako with a smile crossing her blood, sweat, and tear stained face.

"Of course," Kunzite said following her as she lead him into her set of rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"_This world will be mine." Ziosite could hear Beryl's voice echoing in the darkness. "Metaria will destroy the White Moon Kingdom if need be." Ziosite turned, searching in the darkness for the red haired woman that had tricked him into her service. "SHOW YOURSELF BERYL!" He shouted into the thick darkness. "You can't stop me Ziosite! No one can!" She laughed. _

Ziosite shot up in bed sweat rolling down his slender chest. Rei shifted in her sleep, somehow undisturbed by Ziosite's sudden movement. _She's on heavy sleeper,_ Ziosite observed. Carefully Ziosite swung his legs off the bed onto the floor. He sat looking at the red tiled floor for a moment before standing. _I have to tell Endymion about the vision,_ Ziosite thought to himself pulling his shirt over his head. The hallway outside of Rei's rooms was dark, decorated in reds and deep blues, the colors of her Senshi uniform. Makoto's rooms were on the floor above, more than likely decorated in forest greens and pale pinks, Ami's rooms were above that, more than likely in various shades of blue, the floor above Ami was a mystery to him. He knew that there were four other Senshi, more powerful than the four he knew, but, he'd never seen them, or heard anything of them.

Ziosite make his way into the main hall. The royal chambers were above the throne room; a set of rooms that were made to suit the king and queen. The stairs beside the throne were narrow, and only seemed to be guarded during the day. At the top of the stairs stood a slim, young girl dressed in a purple Senshi uniform.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked in a small shy voice.

"I need to speak to Endymion, It's urgent," Ziosite said, startled by the sweetness of the young Senshi's voice.

"Then I'll wake him," the child disappeared into the chamber.

Almost immediately after she disappeared into the rooms, she reappeared with an exhausted Endymion behind her.

"Ziosite, what's so urgent that it can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked, slightly annoyed at the Shitennou's appearance.

"I had a vision," Ziosite stated, not harshly but with unshakable certainty, "Beryl's planning to strike again tomorrow, as soon as she can get her troops out, she'll set out for battle again."

"Well," Endymion said, "Just go back to bed for now, there's nothing that we can do until the morning. We all need sleep."

"Of course," replied Ziosite, knowing that Endymion was right, yet still feeling pressed for time.

"Goodnight Ziosite," Endymion said turning back into his room.

"Do you want Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and myself present at the briefing tomorrow morning?" the small girl, who Ziosite assumed was Saturn.

"Yes," he said, "So you should rest too."

Ziosite walked quietly back through the throne room. "Kunzite wouldn't have waited," he muttered to himself.

"Wait for what Ziosite?" Kunzite said from the shadows behind him.

"Waited to take action until morning," Ziosite said, surprised that Kunzite was awake.

"Endymion knows best," Kunzite said coolly, "It's best you listen to him and go back to bed."

"Then what are you doing awake?" Ziosite jeered.

"I had a vision of Beryl ," Kunzite said coldly, "So I figured I'd get some air, though I didn't expect to see you awake."

"Well, enjoy your air," Ziosite scoffed as he rushed through the doors back to Rei's hall.

Kunzite stood leaning on the table in the dining hall for a moment. His thoughts were scattered more than usual. _What is she planning,_ Kunzite sighed turning to walk back to the room he shared with Minako, _If she uses Metaria's powers, then the battle fields will be drenched in darkness and none of the Senshi will be able to use any powers. _Kunzite stood in the bright orange and blue hall, shaking out of fear. Quietly he snuck back into the room, careful not to wake up Minako in fear that she would freak out on him. She hadn't woken up, but instead she stretched out, taking up the entire bed with her small body. Kunzite chuckled to himself as he lightly pushed her to the side so that he could return to bed. She moved over without protest, and without waking up. _All that's left to do now, is wait until tomorrow, _Kunzite sighed closing his eyes and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Endymion stood alone in the map room, it was still dark outside, the Senshi, and two shitennou were still sound asleep. _I'll let them sleep for a while longer,_ he thought, looking at the clock hoping that it was also still too early for Beryl to choose to attack.Looking down and the war records and past tactics Endymion sighed, _without a doubt there will be enough youma to wipe us out, not to mention the ancient dragons that even the dragonborn is concerned about. Even Jedite and Nephrite are a reason to worry. Though, if she does use Metaria's power, we may have an advantage. _Looking down Endymion made changes to the strategy on the map. With Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Kunzite and Ziosite attacking the youma only, and Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn aiding the Dragonborn, Endymion and Serenity could focus on Beryl, evening out the battle field nicely.

As the sun rose, the eight Senshi, and two Shitennou sat listening to Endymion explain his tactics. Kunzite sat coldly nodding, the chances of the battle going well was high, but Endymion might have underestimated Beryl, making Kunzite nervous that only the King and Queen would be in direct battle with the deranged queen. _All I can do is hope that the youma will be an easy battle, that way I can aid Endymion._ Kunzite chanced a look over at Ziosite, who stood with his arms around Rei looking just as nervous as Kunzite felt.

"All we can do now," Endymion declared, breaking Kunzites thoughts, "Is prepare the battle field. We will come out of this victorious."

The four outer-planet Senshi left first, following the dragonborn to set up a defensive shield around the field, preventing air strikes, and limiting the dragon's movement. The others left slowly, Rei dragging the reluctant Ziosite behind her. Kunzite and Minako were left alone with Endymion, both with a list of questions.

"Venus, Kunzite, you best make your preparations now," Endymion said re organizing the papers that were spread across the table.

"Are you sure this will work?" Minako and Kunzite said in unison.

"No," Endymion sighed, "But, it's the best chance we have."

"Of course," Kunzite said with a bow. They stood and watched Endymion leave, hoping that the battle would go as he hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the sun reached the middle of the sky, a grouping of fifteen youma appeared on the battle field. Makoto, clad in her forest green and pale pink uniform stepped out in front of them, sword in hand. The youma stood still, pulling out their grotesque looking blades to attack. A sudden mist set over the group, silhouetting the figures, and blinding them from the details of the person next to them.

"Jupiter Thunder!" Makoto yelled, summoning a focused lightning strike on a group of three confused Youma, turning them into a pile of silver mineral dust.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Mercury from the far left of the field, only striking a single youma with her attack.

Makoto watched as a gigantic black shadow appeared behind where Ami was. Before she could shout out for Ami to run, the beast doubled back as if hit a wall that was invisible to see. Makoto turned back to the fight, taking out two youma with one sweeping arch of her blade. Ami ran up next to her, winded with sweat rolling down her face.

"The dragonborn and the others have the dragon under control," she said kicking the youma in front of her. Suddenly Ami and Makoto looked up to see that every youma that they had destroyed regenerated, "Makoto, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, all we can do is keep fighting," Makoto said swinging wildly at the monsters as they attempted to best her.

Ziosite watched as Makoto and Ami fight the seemingly endless number of youma as the Dragonborn, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune struggled and defeated the first dragon. Moments after the dragon feel, and the injured Uranus and Neptune lumbered to the castle door way the second wave of dragon and youma appeared on the opposite side of the battle field. Drawing his sword he charged for the youma that had once followed his every command. Rei passed him wearing her bright red and blue uniform, in a moment, stopping just in front of the monsters to release a ball of fire, taking out the five youma that stood in front of her. Ziosite ran behind her slicing the remaining beasts. They regenerated quickly, giving Ziosite only a moment to catch his breath before attacking another set, allowing Rei to use her flame attack to d

The dragonborn could see the dragon on the other side of the field. He could shout from where he stood, but Ziosite, and Rei would be caught in the cross fire. He rushed forward, hoping to make it to the dragon before it could attack Rei or Ziosite during their battle. Half way to the beast the dragonborn could see the charged attacks of Pluto and Saturn hitting the side of the dragon, luring it away from the other battle. With a sigh of relief the dragonborn shouted, using an unrelenting force to knock the dragon to the side, distracting the beast once again, giving the two women another chance to attack. With a flash of bright light the dragon was turned into a pile of over sized bones.

"Dragonborn!" the green haired woman called Pluto yelled, "The barrier is failing we have to try to keep it up!"

The three rushed past battles back to the castle, rushing past a newly developed battle.

Kunzite stood with Minako, watching and waiting for Nephrite and Jedite to appear on the battle field. Endymion and Serenity waited in front of them, with any luck, Beryl would arrive separately from the other two. They watched as the dragonborn rushed panicked toward the second dragon as Sailor Saturn and Pluto attacked from a distance. As the second dragon was killed in a bright flash of light, Beryl, Jedite and Nephrite appeared in front of them on the castle steps. Pulling out their swords Jedite and Nephrite stepped forward to attack the King and Queen. Kunzite stepped forward and barred their attacks in a fluid motion pushing the two back past Beryl and to the bottom of the staircase.

"Kunzite!" Nephrite gasped in shock, looking up at the man that he had thought dead only moments before. _He's alive! I don't understand this.. does it mean that he's a traitor like Ziosite? Why does it seem like they aren't traitors, and I am._

Nephrite's thoughts were interrupted by the low swing of Minako's sword threatening to slice through his exposed throat. Looking over he could see Jedite and Kunzite in a heated battle. Blocking Minako's swings was difficult, her skill level matched Kunzite perfectly. Her calm demeanor caused his skin to crawl. Those two were matched in battle, leaving Nephrite and Jedite the only option of dodging their attacks. Jedite wasn't as lucky, getting clipped by Kunzites blade every swing. _He's too young to be in this kind of battle, _Nephrite thought taking a quick glance at the younger man, _he was too young to be one of the generals, he was too young to have fallen in love. _Kunzite stopped dead letting Minako's sword strike him in the shoulder. Nephrite sunk to the ground, blood trickling down his arm. _Everything is a lie, _he thought, _I AM the traitor._

"Minako," Kunzite yelled as Minako brought her sword above her head to swing down again, "Leave him be, he knows the truth."

Beryl stared at Endymion and Serenity ignoring the fighting around her. She could hear Kunzite yell that Nephrite knew the truth and she could feel her control of Jedite slipping. Her plan had failed up until now, but she still had enough power to cripple Endymion's powers. Reaching into the well of energy that she had saved from Metaria and Aldwin, she pulled the energy up letting the dark rage reach its peak.

"You will pay for doing me wrong," she said not much louder than a whisper, "You will pay for choosing HER over me!"

She let out the dark flash of energy that contained itself in the dome that the dragonborn and Pluto had created in hopes to prevent this from happening. The force it's self swept the battle field turning the youma into a massive pile of ash and causing Senshi and shitennou to double over in pain. Endymion, Serenity and Beryl were left standing, weapons drawn but none willing to make a move. Suddenly Jedite shot up sword drawn and pointed at the back of Kunzite necks. Minako gasped, still unable to catch her breath.

Beryl was the first to attack, slicing down at Serenity's ankles. Endymion blocked her, pushing her back but compromising his position. She swung up, knocking Endymion's sword up, causing him to lose his footing. She swung again nicking his shoulder and lightly slicing his torso. Serenity screamed swinging wildly with her own blade, her wild swings knocking herself off balance and onto her back.

"First your queen will die," Jedite said to Minako deep blue eyes wide and amused, "And then, you'll watch your lover die."

Minako's stomach twisted her heart hard and heavy. "That will never happen." She said, struggling to push herself up. Minako grabbed onto the belt around her waist, "I won't let this happen!"

She pulled off the chain and whipped it at Beryl, "Venus Love Me Chain!" She yelled as the end of the belt wrapped around Beryl's thin neck. Minako pulled her backwards onto Jedite. The two flew backwards; Jedite falling hard was knocked unconscious, and Beryl sat slightly phased. She stood looking at Minako with a deep welling rage. Kunzite looked up to see Minako and Beryl standing face to face, the rest of the field was flattened, most were still laying unconscious on the ground. Behind him he could hear Serenity crying, and Endymion moaning in pain.

Beryl swung at Minako, cutting her upper arm. Minako winced from the pain but kept standing trying to find the strength to attack again. Laughing Beryl lifted her blade to attack again, but slowly enjoying the look of fear that spread across Minako's pretty little face. With a slight rush of adrenaline Kunzite pushed himself off of the ground grapping onto his blade. He charged at Beryl who seemed to only be paying attention to Minako, and not noticing him. With a quick thrust, Kunzite jammed his blade into Beryl's stomach, causing Beryl to stumble back in shock.

"No," she whispered looking down at the blood covered blade. The dark energy that she had yet to release exited through the wound as a purple mist, evaporating into the afternoon sun. Endymion watched as she doubled over, turning into a golden mist much like the dragons had. A clarity entered his mind, letting him know that the darkness that had blocked the past from him, and the others. He watched as the smoke of battle cleared, and the magic barrier lift from the field.

"I suppose the Dark Kingdom has returned to the Golden Kingdom then?" Serenity asked behind him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Yes, now that Beryl's gone, and Metaria's powers have scattered, the Dark Kingdom's gone," He answered watching Pluto and Saturn help the other's back to the castle.

"I suppose that we can give everyone rest," she said standing up, "And clean up."

"Yeah," he stood, holding his shoulder.

Nephrite stood and watched the sun set from the palace doors. Staring blankly at the landscape he didn't notice the footsteps coming from behind him. "Are you alright my friend?" the nord man asked looking toward the mountain where he first entered the Kingdom.

"In shock I suppose," He answered after a short pause, "It's hard to believe that up until now everything was a lie that only changed because of the portal between your world and our own."

"Life has a tendency of changing everything we know with one event," the man said, "I never intended for our worlds to cross paths, but not only was I able to defeat the enemy of my world, but help you to regain your own."

"I guess life is a funny thing," Nephrite said, "Thinking about it, how will you return to your world?"

"It seems the woman you call Setsuna has the ability to open a portal back," he said staring off into the distance, "But she needs some time to recover from the battle first, so I will stay here until she can return to full strength."

"Ah," Nephrite answered at a loss for anything more to say. He turned back to the sunset that spread across the sky in hues of purple and yellow. _It's nice to be home,_ he thought with a thin smile.

**A/N: Stick around for the Epilogue that's soon to be written and uploaded! ALSO Thank You to Victor of Twin Fangs & rvbchurch62 for leaving reviews. **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

As the White Moon Kingdom entered a new era of peace and happiness, and Shitennou and Senshi found a new happiness with each other, Artemis and Luna felt that the peace would be short lived. Though watching the Kingdom they saw the happiness that the incident with the Dragonborn had brought. Granting each warrior with a new power each, and a new level of strength, they all grew much more powerful in their abilities. Luna and Artemis both new that whatever danger that the future held, the White Moon Kingdom could with stand.

"I don't think we have much to worry about Luna," the albino man said looking at the much smaller dark haired woman.

"We don't have reason to worry," she said looking up at him with her bright green eyes, "But it will never hurt to prepare either way."

"I suppose not," he said, "Especially with Serenity being pregnant."

"Yes, though with any hope, the child will arrive before the threat reveals itself," Luna sighed looking back over the castles court yard.

"Then let's keep hoping," Artemis said before walking back into the castle leaving Luna to watch over the King, Queen and their guards.


End file.
